el diario de la adolescente Sakura Kinomoto
by Kikasasa
Summary: aki con otro fic, pero este es diferente espero que este les guste, Sakura sigue siendo la misma de siempre, Tomoyo le pide la verdad a Sonomi sobre la muerte de su querido padre, quien es la pelirroja que asecha a Shaoran para conquistarlo lean esta hist


El Diario de la adolescente Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Por Kikasasa  
  
(después de regresar de una hermosa tienda Sakura se dirige a su casa con la reconfortante compañía de Tomoyo Daidogi, llama a la puerta y se despide de Tomoyo, llega a su alcoba y pide estar sola, ¿será por cierto guardián que siempre está metido en todo lo que ella hace?)  
  
-este es mi nuevo y querido diario, que palabras escribiré en el-Sakura pone una mano en la barbilla y mira al cielo, luego se le vienen un mar de ideas  
  
Hola Soy Sakura Kinomoto, estoy al borde de cumplir los quince gloriosos años de mi vida me caracterizo por ser una persona alegre y ingenua, odio las matemáticas aunque tengo que hacer uso de ellas en toda mi vida, amo el poder escribir, en especial escribo mucha fantasía pero para que si nadie lo va a leer nunca (bueno de repente), soy una adolescente común............... ¿común?....... ¿llamo común a una adolescente que siempre tiene que usar magia, que vive en una casa donde en su alcoba hay un muñeco que habla y es el guardián de unas ciertas cartas que poseen poderes mágicos al convocar su nombre? .........pues no soy una adolescente común si no soy una adolescente normal, tengo los mismos problemas que me llevan a un lago enorme de confusión y sentimientos mezclados que siempre viven los adolescentes normales ...........pero una adolescente común jamás  
  
Mi mejor amiga se llama Tomoyo Daidogi, vive en una mansión en la calle mas lujosa de Tomoeda, pero a pesar de su condición social es muy humilde, amable, tierna y muy hermosa, es como una adolescente perfecta, parece que no tuviera ningún problema su madre se llama Sonomi Daidogi y dirige la empresa Daidogi, es la menor de cinco hermanos y su padre..........  
  
-Es cierto! Nunca me ha hablado de su padre, ¿por que será?  
  
Es cierto jamás habla de su padre, pero mañana le preguntaré, de seguro está en el extranjero o trabaja demasiado que nunca lo puede ver o.................(dejó de escribir y durmió hasta el día siguiente, que se fue a la secundaria donde ella estudiaba)  
  
-Sakura mi padre murió hace muchos años-dijo Tomoyo con una expresión de tristeza  
  
-oh, Tomoyo yo........ discúlpame por hacerte de esta pregunta-dijo Sakura, se denotaba triste y con una mirada de compasión en el rostro  
  
-no te preocupes tu no sabías, pero..... no fue muy doloroso sabes, mi padre no era una persona que te brindaba cariño fácilmente, el mas se preocupaba por la empresa que llevaba a cargo, que por su muerte quebró, era muy ambicioso así que la mitad del dinero de su empresa se lo llevó a la tumba, pidiendo que lo echaran tres metros bajo tierra con su ataúd y una foto mía y de mi madre para recordarnos siempre.......- dijo la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos  
  
-Tomoyo si te duele....... es mejor que no sigas- dijo Sakura acompañando con lágrimas a su amiga  
  
-no Sakura... a veces me hace bien recordar, además tu me contaste sobre la muerte de tu madre pues ahora.... es mi turno... aunque sea muy doloroso.....-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro  
  
-pero Tomo.......-siendo interrumpida por Tomoyo  
  
-bueno, que pequeña hija no iba a llorar a ver a su padre tres metros bajo tierra, aunque no lo veía mucho en esos años, cuando era pequeña mi padre me tuvo mucho cariño pero después, por su empresa, se fue desvaneciendo ese cariño hacia mi............ tal vez estaba muy ocupado, no tenía tiempo........ la pequeña solo podía recordar cuando su padre la cargaba en sus hombros y ella como sonreía con tanta alegría....- paro un rato formándose una gran sonrisa en medio de lágrimas dolorosas...- al día siguiente su madre le decía que su padre se había ido a un viaje de negocios, para no hacer doler a su madre ella solo asentía con la cabeza sabiendo que su padre estaba muerto, siempre, estaba muerto, no en ningún viaje de negocios, pero no importa ella seguiría con esa mentalidad fingida hasta que a su madre se le pase el dolor de su alma...........  
  
-me estas queriendo decir que tu madre te dijo que el estaba en viaje de negocios y tu te hiciste la que le creías  
  
-si yo siempre supe de la muerte de mi padre, ellos creían que aunque yo estaba en el funeral mismo, era muy pequeña para entender la verdad  
  
-tu madre, ya te dijo la verdad-dijo Sakura con una expresión de extrañarse(Sonomi le ocultaba a Tomoyo las cosas de la vida, ella también tenía problemas que su madre le ocultaba)  
  
-no le he preguntado nuevamente, de seguro me dirá lo mismo que por ponerla a prueba le pregunté hace dos años, mamá y papá donde esta ya regresó de su viaje de negocios......ella siempre me responde..... regresó dos o tres veces hace tres meses pero siempre te encontraba dormida así que solo te daba un tierno beso paternal y se iba de nuevo a resolver asuntos de seguro el otro mes llega..............siempre con una cara de tristeza y yo le respondía......... espero que cuando llegue lo pueda ver por que, ya casi olvido como es papá  
  
-pero ocultarte la verdad es algo muy malo Tomoyo-dijo Sakura secándose las lágrimas  
  
-Lo se- imitó a su amiga  
  
-bueno...... que harás-dijo Sakura muy inocente  
  
-seguirle el juego solo empeorará las cosas y mamá será siendo la persona que le teme decir su hija la verdad, de repente esta ya con otro hombre y no me lo quiere decir-dijo Tomoyo frunciendo el seño  
  
-pues no lo creo de Sonomi... pero ocultarte la verdad es algo trágico- sonrió la pequeña joven con gesto de inocencia  
  
-Sakura esta tarde quiero que vayas a mi casa tengo un rico postre que quiero que Kero pruebe-dijo sonriendo de nuevo  
  
-me gusta que lleves esa hermosa sonrisa-dijo la pequeña devolviéndole la sonrisa  
  
-también tengo una sorpresa que darte-dijo con una mirada sospechosa la morena de los ojos azules  
  
-sorpresa?-dijo con un dedo en la barbilla y mirando al cielo-de que se tratará  
  
-sonrió- es muy linda ya verás- esta vez se le salió una pequeña carcajada  
  
(terminó el receso y todos volvieron a su salón incluyendo a Sakura y a Tomoyo)  
  
Tocó la campanada que anunciaba la salida y la llegada del fin de semana, todos los estudiantes entusiasmados salían por una gran puerta , de parte de esos estudiantes se escuchaban susurros como, que harás el fin de semana, por que no vienes a mi casa, ¿irás a la fiesta?, hay un lugar muy lindo para salir, irás a los quince años de tal persona, saldrías conmigo, y de parte de los mayores venían propuestas comprometedoras, te espera una gran sorpresa esta noche, vienes a la fiesta matutina, iremos a la discoteca mas concurrida a bailar?, bueno la ultima no fue tan comprometedora, pero de seguro en la mente de ese adolescente estará, bailar muy pegados el uno al otro, mientras cae un baño de burbujas que siempre hay y pues..... –típicos adolescentes de 17 años, que se creen que son maduros haciendo propuestas indecentes y las típicas de adolescentes de 13,14,15,16 que aceptaban esas propuestas por creerse mas grandes y creer que son respetadas solo por que ha sido una salida mas de uno de los chicos mas grandes de las secundaria, estos comentarios sin lugar a duda fastidiaban mucho a Tomoyo y cuando tenía la oportunidad, susurraba frente a esos indecentes chicos- la secundaria se llenó de repugnancia con estos animales que solo tienen deseo carnal- ellos la escuchaban atentamente, nadie decía nada si es que no se querían meter con los guardaespaldas de la empresa Daidogi  
  
-no te olvides de ir a mi casa Sakura- dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa después de que todos salían  
  
-claro Tomoyo-dijo la esmeralda quien se dirigía al camino donde iría a su casa  
  
(llegó a su casa)  
  
-ya viene Kero- dijo en un tono muy alegre  
  
-hola Sakura- dijo el amarillo guardián  
  
Sakura agarró su diario y viendo que faltaba una hora para que fura a la casa de Tomoyo pidió estar sola y se metió en la redacción  
  
Esta muerto, el padre de Tomoyo está muerto, como pude ser tan tonta al no darme cuenta........ creo que fue el error mas grande de mi vida preguntarle eso, pero al parecer a ella no le molestó, se sentía a gusto llorando a mi lado diciéndome como enterraron a su padre, me dio que el no era exactamente la persona mas cariñosa del universo, solo cuando ella era pequeña le daba cariño..................lo mas sorprendente fue que ...,.... Sonomi no le ha dicho nada al respecto la tiene en una mentira profunda que a Tomoyo le duele mucho  
  
(Sakura miró de nuevo el reloj y ahora faltaba quince minutos para ir a la casa de Tomoyo)  
  
-Pero como puede ser-dijo Sakura asombrada con el reloj  
  
se dice que el tiempo pasa volando cuando te concentras en una cosa, yo me concentro tanto en escribir estas páginas que se pasa el tiempo volando, bueno hasta que venga te escribiré  
  
(Sakura cerró el diario y dio un enorme suspiro)  
  
-que querrá decirme Tomoyo-dijo mientras que terminaba el enorme suspiro que dio  
  
Sakura se cambió rápido y salió con Kero de la casa  
  
-que clase de postre habrá preparado Tomoyo-dijo el guardián entusiasmado  
  
-pues no se, de seguro l de fresa, que es el que mas te gusta-dijo Sakura sonriéndole al guardián amarillo  
  
-de seguro- dijo el devolviéndole la sonrisa  
  
Toda le gente fijaba la miraba en la chica que le hablaba a su bolso  
  
-Sakura parece que te están mirando- dijo el guardián  
  
Sakura miró a su alrededor y vio a toda la gente mirándola como bicho raro  
  
-je je je, ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy- Sakura salió corriendo de vergüenza al ver a toda esa gente  
  
-si fuera una adolescente común, no estaría hablándole a un muñeco introducido en un bolso- dijo Sakura dando un gran suspiro de desilusión  
  
-Sakura que dijiste- dijo Kero interrogado  
  
-yo no dije nada, apresurémonos-dijo Sakura tratando de evitar al guardián  
  
llegaron a la gran mansión y los atendió Tomoyo  
  
-ya llegué Tomoyo-Dijo la muchacha esmeralda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
  
-Yo también- dijo deshaciéndose de la mochila que lo cubría  
  
-que gusto bueno entremos-dijo la morena con una extraña sonrisa que inspiraba curiosidad en la ingenua Sakura  
  
Todos subieron hacia el cuarto de Tomoyo mientras que ella abría la puerta Sakura observó los cambios que había tenido la mansión que no había visitado desde hace mucho tiempo  
  
-Tomoyo otra vez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo el guardián sorprendido, la cara de la extrañada Sakura volteo y Tomoyo abrió mas la puerta de la habitación , la esmeralda se tornó muy nerviosa  
  
-Tomoyo esta es la nueva colección que lanzaras en la tienda-dijo Sakura cambiando de expresión al ver el buen gusto que tenía Tomoyo confeccionando ropa  
  
-bueno si, me la he pasado diseñando esta colección y me costó mucho trabajo así que solo va a ver uno de cada uno de estos modelos-dijo la morena sonriendo amablemente  
  
-has cambiado tu estilo desde hace tres años, son muy lindos y elegantes hay que admitirlo-dijo Kero recordando los antiguos modelos de la joven diseñadora  
  
-de seguro, estos se venderán como los modelos de la vez pasada- dijo Sakura recordando como la tienda de la joven diseñadora era la mas concurrida en especial por famosos diseñadores del mundo y cuantos premios había ganado por tales logros en la moda  
  
-ojalá eso espero-dijo con una sonrisa pero después esta se torno malévola y miró a Kero que se dio cuenta que significaba esa mirada  
  
-T-Tomoyo esa mirada por que?-dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa  
  
-Sakura-Chan pronto cumplirás los 15 años, una fecha tan importante para una joven-dijo Tomoyo sin quitar esa sonrisa malévola  
  
-S-si cl-claro pero por que la pregunta.......-dijo un poco nerviosa  
  
-pues............-Tomoyo se dirigió a un estante muy hermoso donde guardaba el vestido mas lindo de su colección, el diseño era impresionante, nadie lo podría imitar, un vestido cerezo largo con un escote muy llamativo en los dos lados una suave y tersa tela y unos adornos sencillos que lo adornaban, nada de cosas fuertes que podrían parecer ag al vestido, era simplemente hermoso –mira este- dijo mostrándole el vestido a Sakura  
  
-Es hermoso!- dijo Kero al ver ese vestido tan lindo  
  
-Es maravilloso Tomoyo es............- dijo Sakura impresionada  
  
-es el mas importante de mi colección y ........ quiero que tu lo uses la próxima semana en tu fiesta de cumpleaños-dijo Tomoyo con una mirada tierna hacia la esmeralda  
  
-no Tomoyo yo no podría........-dijo Sakura tratando de evitar que Tomoyo la convenciera  
  
claro que ella quería lucir ese vestido ¿quién no?, era el vestido mas hermoso que ella había visto, claro como no lo iba a ser si es confeccionado por la mejor modista de Tomoeda , de todo el mundo tal vez, el hecho de ponerse ese vestido sería la mayor de sus ilusiones  
  
-claro que si podrás, y lo harás ahora....... póntelo ahora – dijo Tomoyo con voz decidida  
  
-pero......p-pero......-dijo Sakura  
  
-vamos ya!-dijo Tomoyo aún mas decidida  
  
Sakura se puso el vestido, se miró al espejo, ese vestido le hacía ver como una mujer, ya no era una niña, dentro de poco se iba a convertir en una mujer, ese vestido resaltaba la apariencia femenina de un hermosa y bien formada mujer resaltada en curvas perfectas, se sonrojó al ver su figura y una voz a través de el probador de la habitación de Tomoyo de sacó de su concentración hacia su figura  
  
-Sakura estas lista-una hermosa voz melódica era Tomoyo  
  
-Si saldré enseguida  
  
Sakura salió de el probador  
  
-Te Vez.......... Te Vez .......... DIVINA- dijo Tomoyo muy entusiasmada con el porte de su amiga  
  
-te ves muy bien- dijo Kero  
  
-no ........n-no es para tanto- dijo Sakura sonrojada  
  
-como que no es para tanta, tu que opinas -dijo Tomoyo dirigiéndose hacia el balcón de su alcoba  
  
-Tomoyo te sientes bien?- pronunció extrañada Sakura  
  
-Claro que se siente bien-dijo una voz que provino del balcón de Tomoyo  
  
-que no me recuerdas, solo han pasado tres años y eres tan olvidadiza-dijo esa misma voz  
  
-bueno iré a traer el gancho que dejé abajo, se resaltan unas hermosas cintas en el –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo ante la voz que provenía de el balcón y que poco a poco fue acercándose a Sakura  
  
Tomoyo salió de la habitación  
  
-pero si eres...............-dijo Sakura mirando aquella figura de una hermosa señorita acercándose  
  
-pero que haces aquí?  
  
~°~  
  
Tomoyo llegó a la sala de estar donde había dejado el gancho y se dio con la sorpresa de que Sonomi ya había llegado, recordó las palabras de Sakura ,es malo que tu madre te oculte la verdad aunque sea dolorosa ¿verdad?, por que Sonomi no le quería decir la verdad a su hija que por razones de inteligencia ya sabía, por que no quería decirle Sonomi que no existía mas su esposo, por que Tomoyo deseaba saber la verdad de los labios de su madre, será por que así ya sabría que entre ellas se tienen confianza, o solo es un caprichito de adolescente, además ella ya sabía que su padre había muerto, pero por que tanto afán de escucharlo de su madre  
  
-Mamá, a que hora llegaste-dijo Tomoyo frunciendo el seño  
  
-hace diez minutos pero ahora mismo salgo para la compañía tengo que hacer cosas muy importantes-dijo Sonomi sin mirara a Tomoyo  
  
Sonomi siempre le había dado cariño a su única hija pero a veces no lo suficiente por razones del trabajo, Tomoyo nunca se quejaba trataba de entender a su madre, estaba tan acostumbrada a quedarse sola en su habitación confeccionando trajes, que cuando su mamá llegaba a quedarse un día a su lado y se sentaba a hacerle un cariño a veces le incomodaba, prefería el silencio de su habitación, o la bulla que siempre era ocasionada por Kero al ganar ya que el concurría a su casa varias veces, lo cual lo diferenciaba con Sakura que hace tiempo que no la visitaba  
  
-Sabes mamá quiero hablar contigo- con la misma expresión de antes  
  
ahora si Sonomi se dirigió a Tomoyo y se asustó al ver el gesto de su hija , nunca la había visto así, generalmente le mostraba una amable sonrisa  
  
-que me quieres decir Tomoyo?-dijo un poco asustada, presentía que lo que Tomoyo le iba a ser algo que la afectaría mucho (claro con el gesto que puso)  
  
-donde está papá, mamá-dijo ella con voz cortada  
  
Sonomi suavizó la expresión que tenía al escuchar la pregunta  
  
-ya te dije que está en un viaje de negocios  
  
-por que mientes.......  
  
-que?  
  
-¡MENTIROSA , ERES UNA MENTIROSA DESDE HACE TIEMPO ME MIENTES ¿POR QUE?!- Tomoyo tenía una expresión muy fuerte en su rostro que causó que su madre se asustara mucho  
  
-no me hables así Tomoyo  
  
-YO SABÍA, YO SABÍA DESDE HACE TIEMPO QUE MI PADRE ESTABA MUERTO , Y LO ÚNICO QUE QUERÍA ERA ESCUCHARLO DE TU PARTE PARA SENTIR QUE CONFIABAS EN MI- sollozos  
  
-Tomoyo yo.........  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ya no hables mas madre, siempre me quisiste tener con esta mentira verdad, de seguro ahora tienes otro hombre y otros hijos que mantener verdad!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Tomoyo con expresión fuerte y muy molesta entre sollozos  
  
-cállate!!!!!!!-le dio una cachetada a su hija con tal fuerza que la dejó en el piso-nunca en la vida tendría a un hombre a mi lado, ya no mas Tomoyo, yo me dedico solo a ti y a veces no puedo salir del trabajo para darte felicidad nunca me vuelvas a hablar así de esa manera!!!!!!-dijo Sonomi muy molesta  
  
Tomoyo permanecía en el piso, sus hermosos cabellos le cubrían la cara  
  
-en cuanto lo de tu padre, era muy doloroso recordar eso Tomoyo, tenía miedo de que tu te pusieras mal.....  
  
-cobarde, nunca habría pensado que mi made fuera tan cobarde-dijo Tomoyo encarando esta vez a su madre  
  
-lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, y para eso trabajo, y te doy todo Tomoyo, lo de tu padre fue un tropiezo, no soy una mala madre contigo, nunca lo he sido.......-dijo Sonomi fijando la mirada en Tomoyo  
  
-nunca lo has sido?-dijo Tomoyo con lágrimas en sus ojos  
  
-te he dado todo-Sonomi agarró su cartera, su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta  
  
-tu fuiste una mala hija por no querer entender esta situación-dijo y cerró la puerta  
  
-no puedo creer......... lo materialista que eres!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo Tomoyo con una molestia en sus ojos intensa, agarró el moño que le iba a dar a Sakura y tiró la silla que estaba en frente que ella , al dirigirse a su habitación , se agarró la mejilla izquierda y la revisó con su mano un poco, se notaba muy mal en su pálido rostro y llegó a su habitación  
  
-no pudimos evitar escuchar Tomoyo....................  
  
Continuará..................  
  
Manden Reviews quiero modificar cada página de la historia con sus opiniones y sus críticas este fic es muy diferente a los que he escrito es el mas reciente, bueno mis vidas pasadas también pero la dejé de escribir por escribir este fic así que léanlo o se arrepentirán _ (mentira) ahora mi típica palabrería de siempre je n_n  
  
H-Hola a Todos aki yo les vengo a amargar la vida con un nuevo fic... je. je bueno el diario de Sakura Kinomoto fue una idea de sueños, tiene partes en la que ella escribe en su diario y partes de la vivencia, pero estas vivencias que escribo estarán plasmadas en su diario hasta la última página, son las típicas historias que los adolescentes viven pero con un toque mas .....mágico en todo, ni un nuevo enemigo, como en los fics, anteriores solo son las vivencias de típicas adolescentes que quieren saber lo que sus padres le ocultan y esas cosas lean el próximo capitulo que está re padre, después el segundo capítulo, mi historia será basada en su opiniones así que manden Reviews n_n --...—Kikasasa o en la PG Kikagome je Paz y amor 


End file.
